prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Aiwarn
|debut = Episode 4 (cameo) Episode 6 |voice = Murakawa Rie |tcolor = Yellow}} is a former commander of the Notraiders and a villain from Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure. She introduces herself as and ends her phrases with and . She also has a tendency to laugh in . Appearance Aiwarn is a short alien humanoid girl. She has purple skin, pointed ears, and has a single blue eye with pink eye shadow in the middle of her head. She has bright yellow hair worn as two giant pigtails and one green and one orange antenna attached to a pink headband. She wears a black choker around her neck with a pink circle attached to it. She also wears a black top with a yellow zigzag-like stripe and small pink sleeves. Her gloves are black with yellow lining and purple stripes. Her skirt is round and alternates between the colors yellow and pink. Her belt is blue-grey with a pink circle in the middle. Her leggings match her gloves, both being black with purple stripes. Her shoes are pink with a black underside and lined with yellow at the opening. After defecting herself from the Notraiders, she wears an additional yellow hoodie to hide her appearance. In the future as an adult, she has grown taller, and has cut her hair short, no longer wearing pigtails or headband. She now wears a yellow and black bodysuit with purple stripes and a rainbow gem accessory donned in the middle, matched with a pair of black boots. Her choker no longer has any circle attached to it. Personality Aiwarn apparently is an arrogant alien who talks recklessly and never gets off her high horse; not only does she belittles Kappard as an "uncle" and Tenjo as an "aunt" respectively, but she also reckons the Pretty Cures as moronic dummies. She also comes off as a sore loser and only accepts compliments and flattery, particularly ones from her butler Bakenyan who calls her a scientist that comes first on the list. Apart from her arrogance, Aiwarn is also incurably despicable and vengeful, since she has no remorse over her atrocity of petrifying every Planet Rainbow denizen and she even goes to the extremes by transforming herself into a Nottoriga after Blue Cat reveals that Bakenyan is only a disguise. Judging by the set of tea pottery Bakenyan always carries, it is implied that Aiwarn herself likes to drink tea a lot. Although generally rude and ruthless, Aiwarn is actually a lonely girl who is insecure about herself. This trait originated from her past as a homeless orphan. After becoming part of the Planet Rainbow society, Aiwarn has learned to put her talents into good use, showing that she can be a gifted and helpful scientist. Abilities Aiwarn was a scientist for the Notraiders and was able to successfully convert a Star Color Pen into a Dark Pen. By using this pen, she can summon Nottorigas to attack the Pretty Cures. It is also shown in episode 19 that she possesses a laser gun similar to the ones the Nottorei use. In episode 27, she now uses Aiwarn Robo Unit 16, her personal spaceship (formerly belonged to Yuni) that can transform into a robot to battle the Cures. In episode 38, it is revealed that she is the one who invented the uniform of the Nottorei. She also upgraded her spaceship into model No. 23. In episode 49, it is indicated that she knows how to invent antidotes and methods that increases land fertility. Relationships *'Garuouga' - Aiwarn's former boss. *'Bakenyan/Yuni' - Aiwarn's personal butler. In episode 19, however, it turns out that Blue Cat only took the form of Aiwarn's butler in order to figure out the reason Aiwarn petrified everybody on Planet Rainbow. As a result of Blue Cat's deception, most of her appearances after she had resigned the Nottraiders involve achieving her goals of vengeance against Blue Cat for tricking her. Nonetheless, in the end, she apologizes and makes up with Yuni. *'Tenjo' - Aiwarn appears to have a competitive rivalry with Tenjo although Tenjo is her former colleague. She has even insulted Tenjo by calling her an aunt/old woman. She is irritated by how Tenjo mocks her for failing to control the Mother AI in episode 30. History As a child, Aiwarn was homeless and orphaned, wandering the galaxy aimlessly. One day, she accidentally stumbled into the headquarters of the Notraiders. There, Tenjo told her that this was the place where all wanderers gathered, and Garuouga offered her to stay so that she could change her anger and hatred into power. Darknest later recruited her, and soon she found her place as a scientist. Sometime later, she encountered Bakenyan when she was experimenting on the Dark Pen and hired him as her butler. Aiwarn appears first in episode 4 when she and Bakenyan appear before Garuouga and Kappard, offering to give Kappard a device that can find the Star Color Pens. She attacks the Cures for the first time in episode 6, where she uses the Leo Princess Star Color Pen she converted into a Dark Pen to summon a Nottoriga from Ryoutarou's imagination. However, much to her anger, Cure Milky is able to take the pen from her, restoring it to its normal self. She and Bakenyan leave after Milky manages to defeat the Nottoriga. In episode 9, she uses the Dark Capricorn Pen to manipulate Himenojou Sakurako as a Nottoriga but loses against Cure Selene. In episode 10, after receiving the power of Darknest, her ability to combat had increased greatly and turns the Aries Pen into a Dark Pen on the spot as she arrives at Planet Coumarine. In episode 11, she takes the Taurus Pen from Kappard and turns it into a Dark Pen that has the power to merge herself with Kappard and Tenjo into a gigantic Nottoriga, but the trio ends up getting severely wounded after being shot by Southern Cross Shot. In episode 12, she wields the Dark Aries Pen which also transforms Abraham into a Nottoriga but is once again defeated. In episode 19, it was revealed that she was responsible for turning Planet Rainbow's citizens into stone and sold the planet's treasures to fund for her research in order to perfect the Dark Pen. Upon discovering that Bakenyan is actually Blue Cat, she becomes extremely infuriated and to avenge herself, she turns a petrified miner into a Nottoriga and attempts to steal more of Planet Rainbow's treasures but is prevented by the Cures. With her increasingly burning rage, she ultimately turns herself into a Nottoriga in episode 20, and determined to defeat Cure Cosmo/Blue Cat, she willingly accepts the powers from Darknest. Nonetheless, Cosmo still manages to purify her. Still holding a bitter grudge against Cosmo and feeling too ashamed to return to the headquarters, she escapes by stealing Cosmo's spaceship. In episode 27, Aiwarn arrives on Pururun to get revenge on Cosmo, blaming the latter for making her resign her post of being a Notraider. She uses her now modified spaceship to fight against the Cures but quickly succumbs to the disadvantage. Despite this, she manages to make her escape after she humiliates Yuni for disguising as Bakenyan to fool her. By the end of episode 29, she has somehow arrived on Saman and targets the Cures after their faces are displayed publicly. She then proceeds with her plan to hack the entire A.I. system of Saman in the following episode, by using a specially designed ball-like gadget to mess with the system. Her hacking plan eventually fails when Lala's AI refused to become controlled by her gadget and instead returned the Mother to normal. In episode 38, Aiwarn is shocked to realize that Hakenyan is Bakenyan, and she is unable to accept the truth. Emotionally wounded, she proceeds to fight Cure Cosmo with her Robo No 23. However, Cosmo, who is empathetic and understands her pain, apologized for tricking her, much to her surprise. After the battle, though, Aiwarn is still reluctant to turn over a new leaf even when Yuni reaches out to her. In episode 46, she is first seen waiting in her spaceship while the Cures were defending the Star Palace against the Notraiders' attack. Just when Cosmo is about to be defeated, Aiwarn flies in to defend her, showing that she finally had a change of heart. However, her ship is eventually pinned down by the powered-up Notraider generals. After the generals are severely defeated, Aiwarn escorts them with her spaceship though with slight annoyance. In episode 47, she gets slightly embarrassed when Yuni teaches her how to operate the spaceship panel, refusing to acknowledge their new friendship. She then joins forces with the Notraiders to aid the Cures with rescuing Fuwa and the universe. Later in episode 48, she is one of the people who gives out her imagination to help the Cures against Ophiuchus who has swallowed up the universe. She later accompanies Yuni to Planet Rainbow after the final battle as she wants to redeem herself by researching a method to restore it. In episode 49, Aiwarn hides behind a stone wall while Yuni helps restore Planet Rainbow. She feared that the other Silverline Cats will discriminate her for her previous mistakes, but Olyfio actually accepts her and giving her a place on the planet. A few years later, not only has she helped increase the soil fertility of Planet Rainbow, but she has also become friends with the inhabitants. Etymology Aiwarn - If the name is written as Eyeone, her name could be based on the characteristic of the creature in the Japanese folklore, Hitotsume-kozō, which alludes to her cyclopean appearance. Trivia *She shares her voice actress with Star Princess Sagittarius. Gallery Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure